


Death and All His Friends

by KatlynnWalker



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Also The League of Explorers are dks too bc there’s no fics of them here!, BfA Spoliers, IT IS MY HONOR TO PRESENT YOU WITH MY DK!Taelia and Flynn AU!, M/M, VEry sorry for not tagging before, did not think of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlynnWalker/pseuds/KatlynnWalker
Summary: Taelia Foredragon is the daughter of the new Lich King, Bolvar. She was killed in a raid by pirates, soon after Deathwing brought destruction to most of the planet, alongside her childhood friend, Flynn Fairwind. Bolvar decided to bring them back, and now the two are some of the only things holding the Alliance and Horde together.
Relationships: And whatever Taelia and Flynn's Platonic Ship Name Would Be, Fairshaw - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Death and All His Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that my notes disappeared when my internet went, off, my Cat came up with the title for this story, which will change later, and she also climbed on my chromebook and turned on airplane mode, so I thought our internet went off again. I love my cat :) 
> 
> SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO MY CAT AND LACK OF KNOWLEDGE OF BFA, I AM WRITING THIS BC I LIKE THE IDEA OF FAIRSHAW, AND TAELIA AND FLYNN'S RELATIONSHIP.
> 
> Shoutout to my cat for the Original Title: 34=] 7665p- She chose the only number I consider to be fandom cursed (34, btw)

“Well, Taelia, can’t go wrong with the weather today! It’s perfect!” Flynn chuckled as he looked out at the water. “Let’s just hope we make it to the drop off before something DOES happen. Just because it’s clear right now doesn’t mean it will be later.” Taelia smirked as she joined him. “So, what are you going to do once we get to land?” “Drop off the cargo, rent a couple of rooms for the crew, and see what Stormwind has to offer.” Flynn shrugged.

“What do you think Stormwind looks like? All cathedral looking? It doesn’t sound like King Varian’s type. I still remember my father telling me stories about him when he was just a prince- now he has a kid of his own.” Taelia gripped the railing. “I just wished that there wasn’t a war going on- that Azeroth was still whole, and not torn apart. It’s a lot different looking now, I don't know our way around that well anymore.” “Well, we’ll be in Stormwind tomorrow, so there’s no issue. We can get a proper map of the new Azeroth after we land.” 

“That’s a plan. So, no other ships on the sea?” Flynn shook his head. “Nothing else out here so far. We’ll probably see some Alliance vessels as we near land, but that’s about it.” “This trip has been nice. I hope we’ll have this smooth of a sailing back to Kul’Tiras. What do you think?” Flynn scoffed. “With our luck? We might get off track, find some hidden treasure, be lost for another two weeks, get marooned-” “Okay, okay, don’t jinx it, I got it.” “But, besides that, while we’re here, we can visit all of the places you always wanted to see, except the places that Deathwing destroyed, of course. Sorry about your races in Thousand Needles.” Taelia sighed, putting her hands on her chin. “Maybe they’ll make boat races now. It’s a shame, honestly. I finally got a chance to come near it, and maybe even bet, and of course the World-Ender ruins the plan.” 

Flynn nodded at her, and he started coughing and wheezing. 

Taelia raised an eyebrow. “Are… you feeling sick?” Flynn put a hand to his face. “No, I am not. I probably had too much to drink earlier, but it’s fine now.” “Oh my goodness, you have a cold, don’t you?” 

Flynn scratched his head. “So what? Sometimes I get sick, I’m not invincible.” Taelia grabbed him by his elbow and dragged him below deck to his cabin. “Wait, I am a grown man, Taelia! I can take care of myself!” Flynn protested. “Obviously not! Now, you’re going to take the potions that the healer tells you to, and you are going to rest!” She put a hand to his forehead. “And you’re feverish.” Flynn sighed and slumped his shoulders. “I told you, Taelia. I don’t trust the healer on here.” He whispered. 

“You not trusting a doctor goes back to when we were children, Flynn. They aren’t against you, their literal purpose is to save your life.” Flynn was placed on the bed. “Cover up, I’ll be right back with the healer. “Alright, just- be careful, okay?” “I will. I’ll bring my hammer, just for you. G’night!”

Taelia left, content. As she went back upstairs, she was greeted by the healer, who was just right in front of the staircase. “Oh, Lady Taelia! I overheard from some crew mates that Fairwind was unwell. I can go check on him, if you’d wish.” Taelia stammered over her next words. “ Of course, Vician. I would appreciate that- and I’m sure Flynn would too.” Vician nodded. “Then I will head down there. Do not worry, he will feel much better soon.” She went downstairs. 

Taelia looked away, and nodded to herself. “He’ll be fine. But-” She looked at some guards. “Could you two guard Flynn Fairwind’s cabin, please? He is unwell, and I want to make sure he doesn’t try to get out of bed.” The guards saluted and went down as well. She sighed. “Alright, I don’t have anything to worry about now. He’ll be fine. I have to make sure we’re on the correct course.” She headed to the Captain. 

“Kalia!” Kalia, the ship’s captain, looked up, their black pirate hat flopping down in front of their eyes. “What is the matter, Lady Taelia? I must admit, I cannot get over the fact that we have similar names!” Taelia chuckled. “How goes it? Are we still on course?” She crossed her arms and leaned against a half wall separating the two. “Everything is fine right now. I hope Fairwind recovers soon, I need someone to tell me more stories, I’m not very good at coming up with my own, unfortunately.” They sighed, their dress flowing behind them. “What made you think it was good to bring a long dress on the seas?” 

“It’s my trademark, you see? Along with my trusty cutlass! I just need a signature parrot, or a winged serpent, no other ship can say they have a winged serpent as a pet.” Kalia flashed off their cutlass. “I have other clothes, of course, but I have a need to look fancy doing this. The crew likes taking pictures of me in it, too.” 

“Those… cameras that certain people on board have? They come in handy, I will admit that. Flynn and I are going to buy one once we land, so we can take some pictures of us and the rest of the crew in the kingdom.” “That’s a good quest to have. Once I get there- I think I’m going to stay for a while longer- go adventuring throughout the kingdoms.” “Hm, done with the seas for a while? I understand your decision. I am glad you still want to journey out there, even on land.” 

“I want to help save people- after the Cataclysm, there’s been a lot of issues, a lot of tension between the factions, it’s- become unbearable for a lot of people living near all the chaos. They’ve fled from their homes, abandoned entire towns- many died due to occupying factions- the Barrens suffered greatly- they named the crack the ‘Great Divide’ it split the Barrens near perfectly in half-” Kalia stopped for a moment. “The world is hurting, and I feel like I have a duty to make things right.”

Taelia nodded. “The Cataclysm, The Lich King- all of this over the past few years- not decades- mere years, would take its toll on anyone. You need to do what you feel is right, Makashai. I trust that you can.”

“I can’t wait to see Stormwind, ya know? It’s going to look so different from what I remember.” “Deathwind ravaged there, too. I’ve heard that most of the city is repaired except the Park? I would have thought that it would’ve been the easiest to fix.” “Same, huh? Druids exist.” 

The two continued to chat on for hours, until nightfall. “Well, Goodnight, Kalia. I am going to check on Flynn, and take the first watch.” “Well, there hasn’t been anything out here since we departed, but you can never be so sure with this crew, eh?” Kalia nodded. “Night, Lady.”

Taelia went straight to Flynn’s room. “Flynn, how are you feeling?” She lightly shook him. “T-Taelia? Is that you?” he held his head. “You need to warn the guards- the priest- poisoned-” Flynn gasped in shock and jumped out of bed, attempting to run out the door. “The priest! The priest is a traitor-” He failed to notice that Vician was behind Taelia, and she ran her dagger through his side. “ I wouldn’t try that if I were you- the rest of you can get out of here alive, you know? The Bloodsail is just looking for more trade.. And we have the Lich King’s daughter right here. So, let’s not be too hasty.” She grinned. “The guards outside the room are dead, I placed a spell down here- no one can hear you, and you can’t hear them. Come peacefully, and the rest of you may live.” 

“Flynn!” Taelia moved over. “The Bloodsail- what do they have to do with the Lich King?” Vician’s eyes widened in sudden surprise. “You really don’t know, do you, Girl?” She laughed. “You are his daughter, of course. Bolvar Fordragon, the new Lich King- why do you think the Undead haven’t been roaming around capital cities and such? Someone had to replace Arthas. I am surprised that you weren’t told by anyone beforehand. This has become… so much more interesting than I previously thought. Come along now, if you value your crew’s lives.” 

The three of them walked upstairs, Flynn clutching his side, with Taelia supporting him. “You two are alright- the priest- oh.” Kalia froze as they took out another buccaneer. “What should we do, Lady?” “Don’t let them take the ship! We need to fend them off!” Taelia commanded. “Of course!”

Vician stood back and rolled her eyes. “Oh, well, at least they can have a chance. It doesn’t matter anyway.” She summoned a Voidwalker. “I am getting tired of being classified as a Priest, however. So let’s refer to me as my actual title, shall we?” “Flynn, you need to get somewhere safe, you can’t fight like this!” Flynn shook his head. “I just need a sword.” One of the crew mates threw him a sword. “Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I can’t do anything.” He grinned. “You’re hurt-” “I don’t want any complaints, Taelia.” He ran off to face one of the Bloodsail. 

As the battle raged on, Vician did not engage in the fighting directly, choosing to only send out her demons and protect herself. “Something tells me this will not end the way I would like. I could drop out of this now.. But how will this end-” She was interrupted by Kalia, who pointed their sword at her. “You- you have an immortal soul too, don’t you?” Their voice shook. Vician cocked her head to the side. “Too? I see- you are meant to be a champion of Azeroth- as immortal as I am. Finally, someone on here who poses an actual threat.” Vician stood and readied her spells.

Later, the battle was brought to an abrupt pause when a large cannonball hit the side of the ship. Everyone on board, Bloodsail and friend alike, were taken off guard. “What are they doing? Their crew mates are still on board!” Taelia swung at another pirate. “There’s an Alliance ship coming! They’re trying to sink us so they aren’t outnumbered!” Kalia held onto their hat as they slid from side to side. 

“Taelia, you have to get into the lifeboat, we can handle this! We-” Another shot. Flynn nearly lost his grip on the railing. “Flynn, how are you holding up? I’m not leaving anyone here- we don’t even have cannons!” “I’m fine, I just need to get a grip. The Alliance ship will reach us, Taelia, don’t worry.” “What should I be worried about?” Flynn frowned and shook his head. “It’s nothing.” “Another incoming- brace yourselves!” The ship was now starting to sink faster. “Kalia, get the other crew mates to the lifeboats!” Kalia turned their gaze from Vician to the rest of the crew. “You heard her- get in the boats!” They ran forward. 

“Great- now what? Let them get captured by the Bloodsail?” “The ship’s here.” Flynn gazed up at the larger ship. “We’ll be fine.” Flynn finally fell down. “Flynn!” “Ah, that’s why this doesn’t end well. Bolvar will not be happy to learn this. Oh well, I must take my leave now. I’ll see you two on the other side, hm?” Vician disappeared through a portal as Taelia ran to Flynn. “Hold on they’re here, you said we were fine-” “Taelia, behind-” Flynn managed to get out before Taelia was knocked out by one of the pirates. 

The next thing she knew, she felt like she was drowning, but she could not wake up. She had to have fallen beneath the ship, she thought to herself, she could feel pressure on top of her. She felt a cold numbness envelop her, and then she could no longer think.

“Hey, Princess, are you going to get up anytime soon, or do I have to drag you?” Taelia slowly opened her eyes. Despite feeling underneath a blanket, she still felt freezing cold. She looked up at the person talking to her. “A… Death Knight?” 

-Chapter End-


End file.
